Detergent compositions formed as non particulate solids such as bars or tablets or briquettes are known in the art. In the following, the term "tablet" will refer to any form of non particulate solids. The tablet provides a number of advantages to both the consumer and the manufacturer. For example, the tablet avoids spillage of the detergent composition. Furthermore, the tablet eliminates the need for the user to estimate the dosage of detergent composition required and ensures that the correct dosage of detergent composition per wash cycle is used by the user.
To further simplify handling and in order to maximize dissolution, thus improving the performance of the detergent tablet, many detergent composition manufacturers provide the consumer with dispensing devices in which to place the detergent tablet prior to being placed in the washing machine. Indeed, dispensing devices in the form of baskets or cradles are often utilized for example in automatic dish washing machines to maximize the performance of the tablet.
An example of a dispensing device for tablets which may be introduced in an automatic dish washing machine is described in co-pending European Patent Application No. 95304115.9. This dipensing device may comprise a fastening means which fastens the dispensing device to the interior of an automatic washing machine such that it can be released therefrom when required. In an automatic dish washing machine the dispensing device is usually attached to the exterior of the cutlery basket or the crockery basket.
Since the detergent composition is already dosed and compacted into tablets, smaller packages can be used for the packaging of the tabletted detergent. Smaller packages mean less space needed for storage and transportation, therefore also logistic and cost improvements of the packaged detergent are achieved. However, part of the logistic and cost improvements may be lost when the dispensing device is included in the packages. Indeed, the volume occupied by the dispensing device has to be further added to the package containing the detergent tablets. Thus, part of the advantage of reducing the space for a package resulting of detergents compacted into tablets is lost when a dispensing device is included in the packages.
Furthermore, the cage-like dispensing device of the co-pending European Patent Application No. 95304115.9 requires quite sophisticated molding techniques. Such a sophisticated molding technique is for example split cavity molding. The use of such sophisticated molding techniques results in high mould costs and correspondingly high cost per piece.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for retaining a detergent tablet and dispensing the detergent tablet in a wash liquor in which a dispensing device is supplied occupying less amount of volume in a package and can be produced with a cost efficient process.